Modern data centers may include infrastructure that enables a newly added machine to be automatically configured. The newly added machine may be added to the data center without an operating system, which is often referred to as adding a bare machine (e.g., bare metal machine). The bare machine may include a built in module that enables it to contact the computer network and the computer network may push confidential or proprietary computer programs (e.g., applications and operating systems) and configuration information to the bare machine. This may enable the bare metal machine to install an Operating System (OS) and contribute to the computer network.